Noodle (biography)
The officially released biography for Gorillaz member, Noodle. The biography has not been officially updated, therefore, do not edit it. Official Biographies Vol. 1, first promo booklet/Tomorrow Comes Today EP enhanced section/Celebrity Takedown Booklet, November 2000 Born: Osaka, Japan Age: 26 Date Of Birth:10/31/90 Influences: Haiku poetry, Lao Zi（老子), Richie Sambora Noodle arrived in a crate. She's a kick riffmeister, the Asian axe princess. She doesn't speak more than a word of English, and that word is "Noodle." Martial Arts expert, little ice maiden, she looks at the world through unphased eyes. Usually found with Russel. Special zen bond with 2-D. Tickled by Murdoc's desperation. Irrepressible. Inscrutable. Irresistable. Likes: Power Puff Girls, Tomagatchi pets, Pokemon, Yo-yo's, her new radio headphone hat, rice and noodles. Vol. 2, enhanced section of Tomorrow Comes Today single, November 2002 Always the most centred of the band, Noodle takes Gorillaz' success in her stride. For her, the world is the same big playground it always was, buying gadgets from around the globe and trading guitar licks with some of her biggest influences. Full of wise words and light actions she creates an atmosphere of childlike wonder in every new situation. Her joy is the moment but remember, "it is not wise to despise the snake for having no horns, for who is to say that it will not become a dragon?" With her burgeoning taste in lipstick, boob tubes, Justin Timberlake and Shaggy, she may well start breathing fire before our very eyes! Future projects: "I'm happy if band is big or small, if band make good music at right time that is where we should be." Vol. 2, Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head booklet, March 2005 Plagued by silent nightmares and half-forgotten images, Noodle returned from L.A. to her homeland of Japan, to search for her past, the one she could never remember. Using a capsule hotel for her base, she trawled the streets of Tokyo for almost a year, following rumours of secret army bases and crack miniature troops. These snatches of stories seem to stir something within her. They lead her to the open restaurants of downtown Hong Kong, where slumped in steamed fish shop, young Noodle accidently knocks over a tray of freshly cooked 'Ocean Bacon'. (Recipe on website in Noodle's room). This unique and unlikely combination of words triggers a flashback of devastating consequence. She remembers everything! Suddenly out of the kitchen comes the chef and retired army officer, Mr. Kyuzo. It can't be! Noodle's mentor and trainer! Re-united with Mr. Kyuzo, Noodle discovers she was one of 23 kids trained as part of an elite crack team for the Japanese government at a secret military compound. It was Mr. Kyuzo's "duty to train the children in every martial art including sonic warfare. He taught them all languages including sign and lip-reading. Computers, mechanics, Gameboys... Their skills were endless." Noodle was the star pupil and the most favoured by Mr. Kyuzo. He also gave each child a special individual skill of their own. Noodle was taught as a musician. Her specialised instrument was guitar, but young Noodle was so gifted she became completely fluent in all instruments. But it was as a junior fighting militia where the kids really excelled. "No-one would ever suspect that these children were capable of such devastating destruction! Godzilla destroyed Tokyo maybe 100 times but this was nothing compared to what these kids could do when activated. It was ingenious!" "When training the children there were three command phrases. One to remember who they were; their pasts and their training as soldiers. Another phrase to forget this information and all their military training. Useful if you are caught in battle behing enemy lines. And lastly one... one to turn her into the most devastating killing maching the world has ever seen! A wave of unstoppable fury that would last precisely one minute! Like a miniature atom bomb!" But unfortunately these tests were abandoned and the government proposed to "de-commission" all of these kids. It was Mr. Kyuzo who smuggled Noodle to safety in England. She was such a magnificent player, he sent her for an audition to what he believed would be the relative anonymity of a turdy English band (Who would have guessed, eh readers!) But now, united once more with Mr.Kyuzo, she has re-discovered her past. Her memory is regained and her awesome skills are returned. She now even speaks fluent English! More importantly she has remembered the importance of her true mission. The real reason for her training, and the reason why Kyuzo knew it would be Noodle that would play a role that would be of such significance! Time is of the essence and these are matters of great importance! "GOD SPEED YOUNG WARRIOR!" Noodle returns to Kong Studios to complete her unfinished business. It is time to re-unite Gorillaz and launch another killer Gorillaz album. The ammunition! She has solemnly vowed not to reveal stage three of her mission until the time is right. Wisely, Noodle keeps her 'secret passwords' close to her chest in an envelope at all times. God forbid the secret of these passwords should ever fall into the wrong hands. Like, say, erm, Murdoc for instance. Jamie Hewlett's comments (source: Q magazine, August 2001 issue) :"She's the mysterious one. All she ever says is, Noodle. Originally she was called Paula. She had greasy hair and bad teeth and was a bit of a slut. I like Noodle better than Paula!" Unofficial Biography Full name: unknown at time of writing. Her past remains a mystery although we may discover more during Phase Two. The one thing that is supposedly true is that it is a tradition for members of her family to attend a zen guitar monastery, where one of her ancestors found the Missing Chord (and she supposedly went to this monastery too). During Phase One Noodle spoke no English whatsoever. She had her own interpreter, Alan, who was in many interviews with her. When she did speak she came up with many profound comments for one so young (including a couple of Haiku posted on the Official Gorillaz Forums), although Murdoc often took pleasure in mis-translating what she was saying in live interviews, at the London Forum gig, etc. Has a teenage 'thing' for Graham Coxon. Noodle returned to Japan in late 2003 and found out the truth about her past there, but she has not revealed anything more yet. She can now speak English, albeit with quite a strong accent, and apparently she 'realized she could already speak English' as opposed to learning it. In the band she plays the guitar and judging by her recorded output she must be one of the best young guitarists in the world. She's also now more of a teenager, not letting the boys into her room, and despairing of them a lot of the time. Her zen bond to 2D has always been strong; she described him as 'smelling of butterscotch angel delight' in an early interview, and in the video to 'Rock It' she is seen being carried by a weary 2D. Despite belief by the fans that she loves 2D Noodle has shut this down multiple times in recent interviews saying she sees 2D and the others as her family. Category:Biographies Category:Phase 1 Category:Phase 2 Category:Gorillaz Member Category:Phase 3 Category:Phase 4 Category:Noodle